Animals
Animals appear as entities in Watch Dogs 2, to add realism to the game. Birds Birds can be seen around the Bay Area. Several types of birds exist, including seagulls and pigeons. Birds will often be seen in clusters, and will fly away if the player approaches them on foot or in a vehicle, or shoots at them. Seagull.jpg|Seagull. 1img_1216183154264_2.jpg|Pigeon. Sea Lions Sea Lions can be seen laying on the piers at Fisherman's Wharf and Pier 39, as in real life. They do nothing when approached, escape into the water if they hear gunshots, and cannot be killed. Sea_Lions.jpg|Sea Lions. Dogs Dogs are the most common animals in Watch Dogs 2. They are commonly seen being walked by their owners around San Francisco and Oakland, and Marcus is able to pet them. Dogs are also used by the San Francisco Police Department and the Oakland Police Department, and are deployed in higher heat levels. Umeni Corporation also uses them to help guard the buildings that the agency was hired to. Golden Retrievers and German Shepherds are the most common dog types. Breeds such as the Rottweiler are also employed by various gangs. On sneak, Dogs may notice your smell and start to trace you while stealth, and if they have noticed you there will be yellow icon with dog footpad. German_Shepherd.jpg|German Shepherd. Siberian_Husky.jpg|Siberian Husky. Dog.jpg|Rottweiler deployed by gangs. Labrador_Retriever.jpg|Labrador Retriever. Brown_Labrador.jpg|Brown Labrador Retriever. 1img_1217193823510_2.jpg|Yorkshire Terrier. Dog_search.png|Dog has noticed and is looking for player. K-9.jpg|Police K-9 Unit. Domestic Dogs Dogs can be seen commonly around San Francisco. They may either be alone, or be accompanied by their owner. Marcus is able to pet the dog. If Marcus shoots the dog's owner, depending on the type of dog, the dog will either chase and attack the player, or they will simply lay beside the owner until they wake up again. If the owner is killed, the dog will usually run away and sometimes run to another owner where they will take ownership of the dog. Dogs will also bark at the police if their owner is getting arrested. Dogs come in a variety of colors and breeds. Types of regular dogs include: *Doberman *German Shepherd *Labrador Retriever *Rottweiler *Shiba Inu *Siberian Husky *Yorkshire Terrier Police Dogs Police Dogs are German Shepherds trained to be aggressive and are deployed in Heat Level 3 and above. All Police Dogs wear a kevlar vest to protect them from gunfire. Although they cause moderate damage, they can be a huge distraction and can catch the player off guard, especially if the player is exposed to other officers and/or SWAT team members firing their rounds at the player. Despite this, police dogs can be taken out with a single gunshot or melee attack, as they are weaker than police officers. Players however should take caution since police dogs are fast and agile, and will distract the player, potentially exposing them to gunfire. These dogs are labeled "Police K-9" and are possibly deployed from the SFPD Talos. Police dogs can also be seen along with police officers, often on police stations. Trivia *Police dogs are often seen at heat level 3 and above. They're often fast and agile and will attack on sight. *The Thunder Ball can take dogs out quick. *Most large dogs have the same bark sound, and most little dogs have the same bark sound, instead of unique bark sounds. *If Marcus bumps into a dog, there is a fair chance that their owner will start to insult him, as if he bumped into them instead. *Players are unable to pet police dogs or guard dogs, as they are combative and not domesticated the same way as regular dogs. *If an enemy dog attacks Marcus when he's on critical health, it will proceed to chew on his neck until he's dead. *As confirmed by Ubisoft, dogs will not return in Watch Dogs: Legion. Whether or not other animals, such as birds will return, is currently unknown. Category:Features Category:Features in Watch Dogs 2 Category:Watch Dogs 2 Category:Enemies